


Dead Silence

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crying, Dean learns about Cas' deal with the empty, Destiel - Freeform, Leaving, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural), The End, all the angst ever, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: This is something that popped into my head and I had to write it or I'd explode.I'm so sorry.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dead Silence

They sat alone in the dying light of the sun. In the Impala. In the middle of the road. In complete silence. God only knows where exactly.

The brakes squealed and smoked to a stop as Dean slammed the car into park.

Castiel hadn’t looked Dean in the eye for seventeen minutes. Because seventeen minutes ago Castiel told Dean about his agreement with the Empty. He couldn’t bare to see the look on Dean’s face so he kept his head turned, blankly looking into a sparse patch of trees through his–no–Dean’s window.

The only sound came from the wind rusting through the dead leaves still hanging on to their branches for dear life and Dean scuffing his boot across the footboard.

Deans face was still red and his throat raw from yelling. He cleared his throat and sighed heavily. Everything that needed to be said, and alot that shouldn’t have been, hung in the air between them.

He looked at Castiel, studying his profile because this was literally the last time he was ever going to see his best friend. The last time he’ll see the angel who saved him from hell and heaven and everything in between.

Cas was leaving him.

Forever.

Because he was in love with Dean.

Castiel, who was usually vague and withholding with his feelings, confessed everything.

How he fell for Dean the moment he burned his handprint into his shoulder. How he hated Lisa. How envious he was every time Dean slipped in next to a pretty woman at the bar. How unbelievably touched her was to hear Dean’s prayer in purgatory (both times). How he knew it was all over when Duma and her black slime promised to release their son in exchange for him. How he could never, ever, let himself be happy. Because being happy would kill Dean in so, so many ways. He’d never stop trying. He’d never relent. He’d never give up. That alone hurt Castiel the most.

But he did it anyway.

The sound of Dean’s hands running down his five o'clock shadow pricked the air inside the car. He slumped forward as his hands slid between his thighs, tightly curling his hand into fists. He sniffed loudly as his head hung between his shoulders that were shaking.

Castiel licked his lips and watched a crow silently flap against the wind, envious of it’s ability to go anywhere it wanted at a moment’s notice. He finally relented and looked over to Dean.

The sunset was a dark shade of orange and glinted of his silver ring. It made his leather jacket a deep shade of brown, like the pelt of a deer he once saw drinking from a steam he liked to visit in the early years of creation.

Deans mouth opened as his brows pulled together. He let out a deep sigh instead of saying whatever it was he was thinking.

This was killing him.

His eyes flicked over and caught Castiels for a split second before he let out a pained sound and turned his head away. His eyes, now hidden from the blue ones staring at him, spilled over with hot tears as he watched his reflection in the side mirror. He wiped them away and blew out a steadying breath.

He straightened his posture and ran his hands down his thighs. Looking over to the passenger seat, he took one last, long look into Castiels eyes before nodding.

Castiel lowered his gaze to the too-much-and-too-little space between them and nodded once.

His hand reached for the door handle, hating the way it felt in his skin.

He looked into Dean’s bloodshot, too green eyes for the very last time. His chest ached as he pulled the handle.

Dean choked back a sound no human ever should make. He pinched his eyes shut as he heard the telltale squeak/groan of the door open.

The Impala shifted as Castiel slowly slid out.

Deans fists collided with the steering wheel as the door clicked shut.

Castiel could hear muffled yelling and pounding as he turned his back on the Impala.

The dirt made soft noises under his feet as he walked into the trees.

The rumble of the car, the one he’d know anywhere in any lifetime, roared to life.

Gravel spun and flew in every direction as Dean pressed his foot as hard as he could on the gas, wanting to get away as fast as he could before he changed his mind.

Castiel watched until the car was a pinprick in the horizon before he looked up into the sky and sighed.

His face wet with tears, he watched as a flock of crows cried and took flight from the tree above him, their wings flapping loudly.

He silently walked deeper into the woods, hoping he’d never have to see this place again.


End file.
